


Missing You

by DinoTheRatMan



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Dino misses Paul, M/M, so he texts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTheRatMan/pseuds/DinoTheRatMan
Summary: Paul had to go home because he hurt his hand and Dino misses him a lot.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote most of this when I was on a plane and then I had to force myself to finish it, so don't be surprised if this is bad lol. Also I started this before Paul actually joined the band for a show irl so I guess this doesn't make sense anymore.  
> This is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if this is awful.

Touring is hard, especially when your partner is very, very far away. He was mad. In fact, everyone was mad. Accidents can happen, but this was just ridiculous. Paul’s finger got crushed into about 18 pieces and he had to go home. This was devastating for him and the rest of the band. He was the one who always was cracking up jokes and making stressful situations a little bit better for the rest of the guys. Out of all the band members Dino was the one who was having the worst time without Paul. He tried his best to hang out with the rest of the guys most of the time but he really missed spending some time alone with Paul.  
Dino was hanging out backstage with the band and some other guys he couldn’t care to figure out who they were when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and when he saw who the text was from a faint smile formed on his face.  


**Paul**

_heyyyy_

5:02 PM

_wyd_

5:02 PM

**Dino**

_Hi!!_

5:02 PM

_Nothing, I’m fucking bored. Bob won’t shut up about some lame ass vegan restaurant he wants to go with us._

5:03 PM

**Paul**

_ughhhh_

5:06 PM

_just tell him to fuck off_

5:06 PM

**Dino**

_I wish I could but I guess you can’t do that when you are the new guy in the band_

5:06 PM

**Paul**

_huh, I guess youre right_

5:08 PM

_at least youre not the newest one anymore_

5:08 PM

_how’s that mike guy btw?_

5:09 PM

Dino took a bit of time to think about his response. He liked Mike. He was a cool guy, but he really missed Paul. Sometimes he didn’t like how well the other guys got along with Mike, it made him feel like Paul didn’t matter anymore. But even when those dark thoughts appeared in his mind, deep down he knew that he was wrong. Everybody loves Paul. He wondered how much longer he would have to wait for him to come back. He didn’t want to worry Paul with his own thoughts, so he decided to type a short, simple answer.

**Dino**

_He’s alright_

5:11 PM

_I miss you tho_

5:13 PM

Dino hesitated if he should’ve sent the last message, he didn’t want to make Paul feel bad. He knew how much he loved doing this. A couple of minutes went by until Paul finally replied.

**Paul**

_awww_

5:17 PM

_miss you too_

5:17 PM

_bebe and the cats are waiting for you :)))_

5:17 PM

He couldn’t help but smile at Paul’s messages. He really wanted to keep talking to him but he had to go to soundcheck.

**Dino**

_Tell them that I miss them too!!!_

5:18 PM

_Okay I gotta go_

5:18 PM

_Love you 💖_

5:18 PM

**Paul**

_k, have fun!_

5:18 PM

_love you too :-)_

5:18 PM

When Dino finally put his phone down he noticed that Julian was looking at him with a smile on his face.

“What’s making you smile so much?” Julian said as he walked towards Dino, still smiling.

Dino felt his face getting warm as his cheeks got red.

“...nothing,” Dino giggled, but Julian didn’t believe him.

“Aww, come on! Tell me!” Julian nudged Dino, waiting for him to confess, “it’s Paul, right?”

“Yeah, yeah you caught me,” Dino said with a smile on his face as his face kept getting even redder. They sat next to each other for a couple of seconds until Dino finally decided to speak again, “I kinda miss him… a lot”

“Aw, I get it,” Julian spoke softly this time, “look, you gotta be patient. He’ll be back soon! Come on, let’s go to soundcheck so you can distract yourself!”

Dino only smiled at Julian’s comment. He was thankful that he had friends he could rely on when he felt lonely or just needed someone to talk to. But even with all this support, he was sure that a rough couple of weeks were still ahead. For now, the only thing he could do was accept that Paul would be gone for a while and try to have fun without him.

**Author's Note:**

> look, idk how to write text messages


End file.
